reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
James VI and I
James VI and I, Prince of Scotland, is the son of Queen Mary Stuart and King Darnley. He is the heir to the Scottish and English thrones. Shortly after his birth, he was kidnapped by his father and left out in the middle of the cold woods. Due to that event, he was named after his uncle who saved him in time. James is a member of the House of Stuart by birth. Early Life Before being imprisoned, his mother Mary entrusted him over to his uncle who most likely raised him with help from Greer. At the age of one, he became king of Scotland although he longed from his mother he felt guilt from unintentionally ending her reign as he later in life came to understand that his mother's desperate choices lead to her captivity as she initially was only protecting him. Throughout the Series Season Four In All It Cost Her, 21 years later during a flash-forward, he is at English Court and pleaded for his mother's life with Queen Elizabeth. Not wanting to sentence her own cousin to death, she had her son make the decision. Order his mother's execution, and she would name him her heir, making him king of Scotland and England. His mother's dream brought to life. Or allow his mother to live, but she would be forced to stay a prisoner as too many coups had been rallied behind her. King James Stuart decided on the former. Personality Despite never remembering or re-meeting his mother, James loved her and chose death for her as his godmother Elizabeth pointed out keeping Mary alive in captivity would be the worst thing for him to do to his own mother as she wouldn't ever be free again. This decision didn't seem to lighten James's guilt as he went on to be King of England years later. Physical Appearance He has pale skin and brown eyes as a newborn. Relationships Mary Stuart: Despite their short time together, James has a strong loving bond with his mother. Due to the hard choices Mary had to make, James was separated from his mother as she was imprisoned for killing Darnley. As an adult, James loves and misses his mother very much despite not remembering her. He tried to bargain with Elizabeth in order to save his mother and have the chance to meet her. However, Elizabeth refused to do so and forced him to make a choice: save Mary or take the throne in order to unite Scotland and England which is what Mary always wanted. James had to choose the throne over his mother. James did not go to see Mary on the day of her execution, most likely because it would be to painful to see the mother he always wanted in his life die before him. Lord Darnley: Growing up James had heard unpleasant stories about his late father and didn't come to favor him. James Stuart: He was raised by his uncle. And he might had a bond with him. Appearances Trivia *James is the last baby to be born in the series. Gallery |-|Episode Stills= RE415a 0149b.jpg |-|Screencaps= Baby James.png See Also Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Season Four Character Category:Scottish Category:English Category:House of Stuart Category:Royal Category:Prince Category:Catholic Category:Male Character Category:Child